


some encouragement

by saretus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Doggy Style, Lap Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saretus/pseuds/saretus
Summary: Fill for: 'Ignis on hands and knees getting fucked in front of a mirror while Noct tells him how beautiful he is and how good he feels.





	some encouragement

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt [here](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=9419915#cmt9419915).

“You look so good, Iggy…”

The words are mumbled against the back of Ignis’ shoulder, pressed there by Noct’s lips. His arms are wound around Ignis’ bare stomach, taut and glistening with pre-come, holding Ignis’ body close and securely against his own. His hips rock up smoothly, slowly, and Ignis is gasping with each thrust, curling a little into himself until Noct stubbornly moves a palm up his chest, brushing his nipples, to rest gently around his neck and nudge his chin.

“N-Noct…” Ignis murmurs, unable to summon many words much more than that. He’s flushed and panting, thighs spread wide outside of Noct’s knees, and his cock juts up from how hard he is. His eyes are dazed, glasses askew on his nose, hands clenching at nothing but the tight fabric of their couch.

And the only reason he knows all of this is because of the mirror directly positioned in front of them.

Ignis didn’t like it at first. He never does like to see himself so undone, but Noct always brings him there anyway. It’s not distinctly uncomfortable, because with Noct there’s never any need to hide nor does Ignis wish to, but he doesn’t like seeing it _himself_.

The mere admission had Noct dragging the mirror into the living room and plopping Ignis right on top of his cock as he sat on the couch. It single-handedly undid Ignis within the first three minutes of their copulation.

“You know, I bet we’d look good on the throne,” Noct says, the heretic. Ignis gasps, thighs jerking involuntarily, as he thrusts up almost harshly with his next words. “You’d look so nice on my lap, kind of a hot mess just spilling in front of the court.”

His stubble grazes repeatedly at Ignis’ skin. It burns, a stark contrast to the way Noct suddenly grasps him at the base of his cock and strokes roughly. Ignis arches his back, mouth gaping in a low, needy moan as Noct makes his form contort, stiffen, _clench_ around the hot girth inside him. It’s so much. He wants _more_.

He comes suddenly, over Noct’s hand, and he almost arches his back right off Noct’s lap. Noct quickly adapts, pulling him close again and kissing at his nape.

“C’mon, Iggy, think about it,” Noct whispers, and Ignis _does_ , then, basking in the afterglow. He imagines the court standing before them, in utter surprise at the audacity of their actions. He imagines the throne, hard and cold beneath them with Noct’s form the pillow between it, the delicious heaviness of his cock dragging along his prostate.

“O-oh, gods—!” He gasps, trying to bring his thighs together automatically when Noct suddenly starts thrusting up again. “N-Noct— _ah—!_ ” In the mirror, he’s writhing, trying to get away from the continued stimulation to his oversensitive nerves, yet at the same time he needs _more_. He can never get enough of Noct. _Never_.

Noct reaches for his hand with a free one, then, and Ignis grips it tightly, draping his head back across Noct’s shoulder and closing his eyes. His chest heaves. His mind blanks.

Noct raps his knuckles against Ignis’ hip. “Open your eyes,” he whispers against Ignis’ ear, and the huskiness of the tone shows how wrecked Noct is himself. Still, Ignis can’t help but obey. He lifts his head, mouth open permanently as more moans escape him, and he stares at himself: the way his legs have been spread haphazardly, Noct’s free hand travelling up a flushed chest towards a nipple, his own cock hard again and leaking. Noct’s gaze, dark and heady, piercing into his own.

“Noct—” Ignis sobs out, his form helplessly moving with Noct’s as he rocks his hips up into him harder. It’s so good. It’s so _much_. Little sparks of pleasure go up and down his spine and he writhes on Noct’s lap, gripping Noct’s hand tighter and tighter as he gets so _close_ again—

“Up you get,” Noct says suddenly, stilling his hips, and Ignis immediately staggers to his feet with a whimper. Noct stands up after him and presses close against his back. Ignis almost buckles at the feeling of his King’s cock, jutting against the flesh of his ass, and almost rocks his ass back onto it. He wants Noct to take him. He wants him to take him until he can’t even _speak_ anymore—

Noct rests his hands on his shoulders and slowly pushes Ignis down onto his knees. Ignis does so gracelessly, Noct’s feet between his calves, and Noct gently pulls at his hair until Ignis is squinting up at him.

“Beautiful, Specs…” Noct pants, and Ignis can only moan in response when Noct descends, leaning down to kiss him slowly. Ignis closes his eyes, his pants and groans swallowed easily, and can’t help a whine when Noct withdraws. He doesn’t know that he’s beautiful, only that Noct thinks he is, and that’s more than enough.

A hand plants itself on the middle of Ignis’ upper back and he’s pushed forward until his hands are on the ground. He has a moment to snapshot the situation via the mirror: his own face, expression near unrecognizable, Noct kneeling down, his cock slowly pushing into him—

And Noct starts to fuck him.

“Nngh— _ah_ —!” Ignis cries out, almost collapsing forward on his elbows when Noct sets a harsh pace. His form jerks and twitches, mouth gaping wide, and he can’t keep up with the speed and the utter _depth_. He comes again from the suddenness, almost wildly writhing away, but Noct grips him by the hips and starts pulling Ignis back onto his cock. “I— _oh_ —!”

“Shit, Iggy—!” Noct moans out, and he looks at Ignis through the mirror, so intensely that Ignis wants to duck his head. “Keep looking up, keep looking at me—!”

“Y-yes—!” Ignis gasps out, shuddering and falling apart inside and out when Noct just keeps going.

It gets harsher. Noct grinds into him, makes his eyes roll back from the pleasure, and the low groans from his King only harden Ignis up faster. He tries clenching around the girth in him, but he can only be taken, eventually collapsing onto his forearms with no strength to keep him upright.

Noct comes inside after what seems like an eternity. Ignis is bright-eyed in the mirror, almost not recognizing himself with how _lost_ his expression seems. His glasses have fallen off at some point, and he gives a helpless moan when Noct thrusts into him a few more times before pulling out.

He feels the come trickling out and moans thickly, reaching back to feel it, but Noct suddenly swats his hand away. Ignis lifts his head tiredly to observe Noct in the mirror, but three fingers suddenly enter him. They thrust fast, _hard_ , and Ignis curls around them, mouth gaping uselessly.

“O-oh gods, Noct—!” he almost shouts out hoarsely, hips jerking at the overstimulation. His eyes roll up now hard, toes curling, and he shudders and trembles as Noct presses into him, harder and harder until—

He comes a third and final time, choking out a sob of pleasure. His form convulses, legs tense as his body involuntarily lifts from those fingers. They press into him, relentless, a few more times before stilling, and Ignis is collapsing to the side in exhaustion immediately.

Noct follows him not a moment afterwards, laying down in front of him and facing him, and Ignis tiredly draws him in closer. The carpet isn’t quite the best resting place, but it’ll do for now. They’ll remedy their location later.

Noct looks shy, almost, and he smiles just so when he leans in to kiss Ignis, stroking down his hip.

“That was good…” Noct says hoarsely, and Ignis leans in to kiss him slowly.

“It was,” Ignis whispers against his lips. “Thank you, darling.”


End file.
